1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to inspections, and more specifically, to a method, system and program product that enables a user to perform an inspection using a handheld computing device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Background Art
Inspections, such as commercial vehicle inspections, are performed throughout the world each day. Generally, to complete the inspection, an inspector must electronically and/or manually fill out a standard inspection form. However, while the inspector performs the inspection, he/she typically makes notes in a notebook or the like, which are subsequently used to complete the inspection form. This process is tedious, clumsy, and time-consuming for the inspector. Inclement weather and/or darkness can further add to the difficulty of performing the inspection. To this extent, while performing the inspection, the inspector may need to carry a notebook, a writing utensil, one or more measuring devices, a flashlight, etc. For example, a typical commercial vehicle inspection includes an interview with the driver and an examination of the vehicle. In this case, the inspector must make notes of the interview as well as various attributes of the vehicle. The inspected vehicle attributes can be both easily observable (e.g., license plate) as well as only observable with difficulty and the use of a measuring device (e.g., one or more attributes of the vehicle's braking system).
As a result, one or more errors can be readily introduced into the current inspection process. For example, one or more errors can occur due to incorrectly and/or illegibly written figures, the presence of water, dirt, grease, etc., on the notebook, a misreading of a measuring device, inattentiveness while transcribing the data, etc. Additional problems may be present for other types of inspections. For example, when a vehicle is inspected upon entering/leaving a secured area (e.g., a military base, a national border, etc.) for contraband, hidden weapons, explosives, etc., the personal risk for the inspector increases. In this case, it becomes more desirable to enable the inspector to perform the inspection without the use of one or both hands.
In response, some devices have been manufactured to assist the inspector. For example, a mirror can be used to examine the undercarriage of a vehicle while the inspector remains standing. However, this solution is limited by the effectiveness with which the examination can be conducted. Further, a remote-controlled device and/or stationary device can be used to inspect beneath a vehicle. However, current devices are complex and expensive, have limited flexibility in the types of applications for which they can be used, and/or require accurate placement of the inspected object (e.g., a vehicle).
Increasingly, computing devices are being manufactured on a smaller scale. One common application for the smaller computing devices is the collection and storage of data, e.g., datalogging. To this extent, some custom devices have been proposed to assist in the collection of data when conducting an inspection. However, these devices are customized for a particular inspection application, limiting their use in other types of settings. Additionally, the use of personal digital assistants (PDAs) has increased. A PDA comprises a handheld computing device that can be used to organize personal information, such as a name and address database, to-do list, etc. Other uses have been proposed for PDAs, including airline check-in and, when equipped with a bar code scanner, the collection of item pricing and selected items for purchase in a store. However, no solution has incorporated a PDA or similar handheld computing device into a generic inspection solution.
As a result, a need exists for an improved solution for performing an inspection. In particular, a need exists for a method, system, and program product that enable the use of a handheld computing device, such as a PDA, to receive, store, and/or analyze data for the inspection.